universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver
Pete Polcon is a British Bus Driver who is always cheerful by annoying grumps and occupying other passengers with his jokes while driving them to school. Entrance: Bus Stop Pete drives to a bus stop and stops when he crashes into it. Move Origin Unlike in this game, Pete always stops by people's houses to pick them up rather than a bus stop. Neutral B: Health and Safety Pete will beep the horn, paralyzing anyone in front of him. The more damage you have, the longer the horn paralyzes you for. If the horn is beeped 3 times, Pete can break through shields. For Health and Safety, Pete can use this move to freeze projectiles, enemies and attacks. However, if a charged attack is stopped by a beep on the horn, it will come out stronger after freezing. Move Origin On the bus, Pete keeps beeping the horn in beats just to be funny. While this could be very dangerous, it, of course, annoys Finn. When Finn tells him to shut up, Pete always uses "health and safety" as an excuse to beat the horn again. Side B: The Dipper Hold the B button to charge the bus. Finally, release it and Pete will drive so fast, the bus will damage anyone in the way. The longer you charge the faster and stronger the attack becomes. The bus travels fastest down slopes on the stage. The most damage is done in the air. You can always turn left or right during the move. Move Origin On the bus, everytime Pete passes a certain community center, he will dive the bus down the road next to it for a thriller ride which he calls "The Dipper". Even Finn enjoys it. According to Diane, Pete got told off for doing The Dipper. Up B: The Wheels on the Bus Pete's Bus will fly into the sky playing "The Wheels On The Bus". You can choose the direction you want to go. If you touch someone when this song is playing, they will join in, stuck on the ride until the song ends. Even though the opponents can't move on the ride, they can still attack eachother. Pete can always stop them by beeping the horn during the ride. Move Origin Pete sings this baby song to entertain Little Andrew and annoy Finn. The reason Finn hates this so much is because it's only for little kids. Down B: Sweeties! Diane will heal Pete with a sweet. You can only use this move once a stock though unless you give 50% damage to the opponents. If you do, you can use this move more than 3 times a stock. If that doesn't happen, Diane won't reward Pete. Move Origin Diane is the escort of the bus who looks after the passengers while Pete is driving. On Fridays, if everyone behaves and doesn't annoy Finn, Pete will give them 2 days off and Diane will reward them "sweeties". Final Smash: The Roundabout Pete will cheerfully roll around the stage 3 times, damaging anyone in the way. After this, he'll go round a 4th time which Screen KOs a random character. Move Origin At the road next to school, there is a roundabout where buses que to drop their passengers off at the school gates. If Pete's bus arrives at the school before any other bus, he will spend spare time driving around the roundabout for as many times as possible until another bus arrives at the roundabout. Like the Dipper, even Finn enjoys this unless his head hurts. KO Sounds and Taunts KO 1: Ow! KO 2: Diane told me to do it! Star KO: I've been a very naughty boy! Screen KO: (Beeps the Horn) Up Taunt: "Diane, would I?" Side Taunt: "I decided to turn over a new leaf!" Down Taunt: "Er, the whole lot'll come off." Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Cheerfully dances like Mr. Six from behind the wheel. Option #2: Drives into the background. Option #3: Points to the loser saying "Get out my special bus now!" Option #4: (Only against Finn Palmer) "Alright Little Finn?" Losage: Sits next to his bus, sad. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Bobs his head above the bus. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: The bus kicks with a big wheel. Dash Attack: A short gust of nitrogen boosts the bus. Down Tilt: Gets off the bus and scoops with a spanner. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Extra wheels support the bus and roll over anything in front. Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Electricutes and throws the enemy up with the radio line. Side Smash: Takes a left or right turn, depending on where Pete faces. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: The bus stands on two wheels, its other two acting as arms. Pummel: Beeps the horn. Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Pete kicks the opponent off the bus saying "Get Out!". Up Throw: Down Throw: Pete bashes the bus. Moveset Music Kalimba by Mr. Scruff KO Sounds and Taunts Music wheels on the bus male Victory Music Beep Beep, it's Pete Theme Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: This Guy Looks So Happy.... Jeremy: He's Always Happy When He Driving The Kids To School. Angry Boss: You serious? Who is this guy anyway? Jeremy: That's Pete Polcon The Cheerful Bus Driving Charm! He's always cheerful by annoying Grumps like Finn and by occupying other passengers, whilst driving to school. Angry Boss: Wait a minute, I thought he died. How is he alive? Jeremy: Actually, Pete was dead, that was until Dincent Dan Gough bought him back to life. Angry Boss: Wait, I'm at a loss. How did this guy die anyway? Jeremy: Finn got so annoyed by Pete that he killed him by electrocuting him,in the style of CDI Ganon. Angry Boss: What? I will punch his balls! Personal Data Height Weight Sickness * Powers * Hobbies * Nationality *England Gallery Finn n' Pete.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://all-star-smashers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Finn_ Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver Intro.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://all-star-smashers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pete_the_Cheerful_Bus_Drive Finn and Pete Are Getting Married.JPG|thumb|none|link=https://all-star-smashers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Finn_and_Pete_Are_Getting_ Finn had learned his lesson.JPG|thumb|none|link=https://all-star-smashers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Finn_had_learned_his Pawlette Swaps *Yellow Bus *Classic Bus (White Shirt) *Famicom Colored Bus (Light Grey) * Black Bus (Grey Shirt) * Dark Yellow Bus (Dark Lime Yellow Shirt) * Pink Bus (Purple Shirt) Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:British Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Comedian Category:Vehicle Category:Bus Drivers Category:Human Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Real Life Category:Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver Category:Bus Grumps Category:Not So Grumps Category:All Star Smashers Category:Lojo Favorite Category:People who decided to turn over a new leaf Category:Bowser Jr.-like Characters Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Yellow Category:Cults